The Evil Saga
by touhoukh123
Summary: A story based off The Evil Saga by Vocaloid.
1. Chapter 1: Haku

Evil Saga: Chapter 1- Haku's POV (Daughter of White)

_"I'm sorry I'm alive."_

Those were the words I seem to say all the time. My name is Haku Yowane, from the Green Country. Everyone in my village had beautiful green hair, except for me. The odd one out, with the wrong white hair. I've always gotten complaints about how meaningless my life is...

_"I'm sorry I'm alive."_

I said to myself, in my favorite place to be, a deep part of the forest with the old tree above my head. It's always just me, alone, praying. Living in solitude is lonely... I pray for somebody, and it doesn't matter who, to be my friend. As I sit there, I wonder, "What is it like to have a friend" and "Why am I alone".

_"I'm sorry I'm alive."_

* * *

And it was here that I met her, under my favorite old tree.

"Aah!" I heard from behind me. Quickly, I jumped and turned to see who was there. It was a girl, with the most beautiful green hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I helped her up.

It all started once I helped her when she fell.

Everything is different between us, with her beautiful green hair and my wrong white hair. Everyone must have loved her, with her gentle voice and smile.

_"Why is it that even I you are nice to?"_

I bet she intends to feel pity to the me inferior to her. Just like everyone else. But she's different. She hugged me and whispered, "You are the most amazing person here." Those seven words gave me hope, and I burst out into tears.

"Thank you, thank you, so much..." It felt as if even if the rest of this world looked down on me, laughed at me, even hated me, I would still be happy if I had a friend like her at my side. "What.. what is your name?" I asked. She smiled.

"Miku Hatsune. And you?"

"Haku Yowane."

"That's a really pretty name, I love it."

"Thank you, so much. It really means a lot to me..."

* * *

We moved out of the village the next day. "We're going to the city, right?" Miku asked.

"Mhm. I even got us a job as maids for a wealthy merchant woman!" I answered. "This is going to be amazing~!"

Miku giggled. "Yes, it is going to be amazing. But it's going to be so different-"

_"But because we're together, we're okay~!_" We said in unison, then burst out into laughter.

That night, I saw a man with blue hair looking out of the window of the mansion that we now lived in, while i was doing some outside chores. He looked nice, but because him and Miku met, everything became horrible. I keep wishing it never happened...

Turns out that the man with blue hair was the king of the Blue Country, across the sea. He loved Miku very much, so much that he refused the neighboring princess's proposal.

"She's just 14, why would i marry her? Besides, I love you much, much more, Miku." He said with a smile on his face. He bunched up the proposal letter and threw it away.

Out of anger and jealousy, the princess ordered her armies into doing something that would send the countries into war.

_"Murder all of the people with the green hair."_

* * *

I woke up to screams of terror, people crying... not a good sign and/or way to start the day. Running back and forth through the mansion, I searched for Miku in the fire. I looked out the window, to see if Miku had gotten out, and saw the rest of the town in flames too. The flames reached for miles and miles... and I saw a boy at the bottom, with yellow hair, holding a torch. _'He's the one who did this. An order from the Yellow Princess.'_

By the time I reached the bottom and got outside, most of the village had already been burned down, and the boy was gone. Miku was nowhere to be found. Everyone had either left or died, except for me, the odd one out, with my wrong white hair.

**I was alone again.**

* * *

_"I'm sorry I'm alive."_

Things like "I should have been the one to die, not her." and "She doesn't deserve to die, I do" went through my mind.

Why, why?

_"I'm sorry I'm alive."_

_"But please **forgive me**..."_


	2. Chapter 2: Haku Part Two

Evil Saga: Chapter 2- Haku's POV Part Two (Daughter of White)

_"I'm sorry I'm alive."_

After I calmed down a bit about Miku, I started going to the Church down near the port. As I met people and started talking to them, I heard a rumor: the princess died in the revolution.

But there she was, near the church, confessing. It was nighttime, and nobody was there. Luckily, i got the chance to hear it. Oh, but how can that be? Isn't this princess dead?

I listened to her every word, confessions... She must be-

_A Daughter of Evil._

Memories flashed through my head. When I met Miku, being alone in the Green Country, the prince of Blue, the princess confessing, Miku— just being Miku, the prince of Blue refusing the princess's proposal, and that nasty, rotten, daughter of evil.

So that night, I planned to take revenge. I came from behind, on the small harbor. I took a knife from my pocket,

_And towards the princess's back,_

_I raised it-_

But I couldn't do it... that girl remided me of myself, before I met Miku. She was lonely, and just needed a friend. She lived on her own, it must be very lonely...

And at that moment, when I raised my knife, I saw a hallucination.

_Who on earth was that boy?_


	3. Chapter 3: Rin

Evil Saga: Chapter 3- Rin's POV (Daughter of Evil)

"Servant, what is today's dessert?" I asked after finishing my dinner.

"Brioche, my lady." my servant, Len, replied. He walked into the room with a platter, covered with delicious brioches.

"Thank you, Len." I said. Len is more than just my servant, he's my twin brother. My name is Rin Kagamine, age 14, princess of the Yellow Country.

* * *

"Len, when are you next going to the blue country? I wish to see Kaito." I asked.

"I was just about to go, actually. Would you like to come? You can take Josephine." He replied.

"No, bring him to me. And make some extra brioches while you're at it, we need something delicious for Kaito to eat while he's here." I said.

"As you wish." Len replied.

Kaito is the prince of the Blue Country, across the sea from the Green Country. In my opinion, he's one of my favorites, Len coming next, and Piko, the prince of the White Country, after.

* * *

Hours passed, and Len finally came back, but Kaito was not with him. "Where is Kaito? Didn't I ask you to bring him back?"

"Yes, but he said he was busy today, with Miku." Len replied, looking rather sad. "They looked happy together, I didn't want to break them up. I'm sorry, my lady."

"Miku? Who is this Miku girl you speak of?" I asked, angry.

"She's from the Green Country." Len stated.

"Green Country? How dare she steal my Kaito!" I exclaimed. "Get Gakupo in here, now." Gakupo is the minister.

"Yes, my lady." Len replied, and went off to get Gakupo.

* * *

"Yes, Rin?" Gakupo asked, when he finally got to her room. "Len told me to come here."

"I want you to send a message to the armies for me." I told him.

"And what may that be?" He asked.

"_Ruin the country of green."_


	4. Chapter 4: Rin Part Two

The Evil Saga: Rin's POV (Daughter of Evil) Part Two

"Y-Yes, my lady." Gakupo replied, shocked. "How would you like this to happen? And why?"

"Some 'Miku' girl is taking my Kaito away from me. I want her to learn what happens when you mess with Princess Rin." I explained. "And fire would work. Set the whole Green Country on fire... that way Miku will be dead and Kaito would have to choose me over her! He can't marry someone who's dead!"

"I see... well, you are the princess. I must follow your orders." Gakupo said as he walked out of the room.

A few hours later, Len came back, with blood-stained and burnt clothes. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"I followed your orders... to kill everyone in the Green Kingdom." he said, wiping his eyes. "Those were your orders, yes?"

"Well, yes, but who is this lady behind you?" I questioned.

"Oh, her? She requested to speak with you. I-I should leave now..." Len replied, walking out of the room.

"Come forward, peasant." I yelled. Saying 'peasant' made me feel even more powerful.

"Yes, my lady." She said, walking up to my throne.

_"Now, bow down to me!"_

She bowed down and said, "My name is Meiko, Princess Rin. I have come to ask for some money for my fam-"

"No." I interrupted.

"Please, my lady. I have been working to serve this country, and my family is poor, and has no food. If only, just 10 gold coi-"She started again.

"I said no." I interrupted again.

"My lady, why must you be so cruel?" Meiko asked.

"I'm just being honest. Why should I give away my money to a peasant like you?" I told her. "Len, get her out of here. She's irritating me."

"Yes, my lady." Len replied, walking from the side of the room over to Meiko.

"No! Please, just a little- anything! Please!" Meiko yelled as Len grabbed her arm and started dragging her out of the room. "I'll get you back for this, you greedy, daughter of evil!"

"Fine with me." I said, laughing.

"Rin, would you like some tea when I return?" Len asked.

_"Ah, tea time already?"_

The next day, I heard voices outside of my castle. "Len! Come here." I yelled. I heard footsteps running down the hall, until my door opened.

"Yes, my lady?" Len said, panting.

"What are those noises outsi-" I started.

"GO!" I heard, and someone broke down the front door to the castle. "Find her and kill her now!"

"Is-is that Kaito? And Meiko?" Len asked, sounding scared.

"Heh, I should have seen this coming..." I stated.

Just then, Kaito broke down the door into my room and put a sword up to my throat. Meiko then came up from behind and covered my mouth with a hankercheif. "We're going to have you executed for your poor leadership. Tomorrow at noon, we will come back to bring you to the guillitine."

And then they left, without another word.

_THE NEXT DAY_

"I know a way." Len said.

"For what?" I asked.

"To keep you safe. I'm not going to let you die, no matter what. We're twins. We can trade clothes and switch identities." He replied.

"But, that would mean you die instead!"

"It would be worth it. Please, just, trust me. Take my clothes, run away. Run far away from here. Maybe over by that church at the port. That should be far enough..." Len explained.

I bit my lip. I certainly didn't want to die, but I couldn't stand to see Len die either. "...Sure. I'll do it."

_LATER_

"Okay, you're ready. Now go, over to the church at the port." Len told me.

"I'm sorry, Len. This is all my fault. None of this should have happened to you." I said.

"Rin, it's okay. It was my choice. Now please, go." He replied.

And so I left. I snuck out the window, and I saw Len, dressed as me, getting taken away by Kaito and Meiko. I felt ashamed of myslef. I felt like

_a Daughter of Evil._


End file.
